1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements to a rotating cutting head with general utility, but more particularly to an improved tool for use in hand-held applications for surface stripping or shaping. A novel cutting insert clamping method particularly suited to high rotational speeds is described.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rotary cutters are currently used by the public for both stationary and hand portable applications such as wood planing, paint removal, animal hoof trimming and metal machining. They often utilize replaceable and indexable carbide inserts for cutting. Upon information and beliefs, normal methods for securing cutting-inserts to the rotating head include the use of center screws or other small mechanical parts. In this application, these are slow to use, subject to damage or loss of small parts, may come loose during operation--endangering the operator, and are more detailed and expensive to manufacture. For optimum efficiency, many materials must be machined at extremely high rotational speeds. A method for holding said inserts is needed that is secure, with minimal potential for disintegration under extreme radial loads. This invention produces high clamping pressures on the installed insert under static conditions and has mechanisms that increase the pressure under radial load. The invention requires no small parts at the periphery of the tool, is easier and simpler for the operator to handle, and can be produced less expensively because fewer parts are required.
When mounting a solid cutting tool to a portable power unit such as an electric grinder, lateral oscillations in the rotating shaft result in an up and down motion normal to the plane of the cutting head, resulting in rough cutting action unless an isolation member is inserted between the shaft and the body of the tool.